wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Powerlevel Shadowglen
Night Elf 1-6 Introduction Shadowglen is the starting point for Night Elves, it is contained within Teldrassil. Goal * Leave the area at or near level 6. Note The structures in Shadowglen are rather inaccessible with a long ramp that curves around the Aldrassil trunk and only one entrance to the hall. Do your best to avoid having to use these vendor and class trainer areas much. Start under construction #Accept Quest:The Balance of Nature from Conservator Ilthalaine who is standing right next to the starting area. #Work your way Northeast while killing the Young Nightsabers and Young Thistle Boars. #Accept Quest:The Woodland Protector from Melithar Staghelm. He's standing on the left of the entrance to the hall. #Accept Quest:A Good Friend from Dirania Silvershine, standing next to the cauldron and other objects to the right of the building. #Head back towards Conservator Ilthalaine while finishing the 7 Young Nightsabers and 4 Young Thistle Boars. #Turn in Quest:The Balance of Nature and accept Quest:The Balance of Nature (2). Also Accept your class quest (see Quest:The Balance of Nature) #At this time you should enter the hall, vendor items, turn in your class quest, and train your level two abilities. Druids and Hunters have to run up the ramp that is on the west part of the tree to get to your class trainer. #When finished, Run to Gilshalan Windwalker near the bottom of the ramp described before and accept Quest:Webwood Venom. If this quest is still too high level, come back after completing the next two sections or after grinding it. #Next head to Tarindrella to the southwest. #Once you reach the Dryad, turn in Quest:The Woodland Protector and accept Quest:The Woodland Protector (2). #While killing Grell and Grellkin, go west then north. Don't stop at the camps since there are plenty to kill along the way to our destination, Iverron up in the northwest corner of the area (location 55,33). #Halfway to Iverron, you will start encountering different mobs, Thistle Boars, Mangy Nightsabers, and Webwood Spiders. Be sure to kill any that cross your path for their respective quests. #When you arrive at Iverron, turn in Quest:A Good Friend and accept Quest:A Friend in Need. #Run back the way you came. If you haven't, finish collecting Fel Moss from the Grell and Grellkin before you get to Tarindrella. #Turn in Quest:The Woodland Protector (2). #If necessary, use the vendor and train class abilities. #Head to Dirania Silvershine next to the Cauldron to the northeast, turn in Quest:A Friend in Need, and accept Quest:Iverron's Antidote. #Move northeast around the trees and hug Aldrassil, the big center tree, as you collect Hyacinth Mushrooms near the bases of the other trees. Look around. The mushrooms are usually in the nooks made by the smaller trees and bushes. #Keep killing Thistle Boars and Mangy Nightsabers for the quest if necessary. #Once you have traveled as far as the lake, collect the Moonpetal Lily flowers that are all around. #Next head north and kill some Webwood Spiders until you have 1 Webwood Ichor and 10 Webwood Venom Sacs. #If you haven't gathered all 7 Hyacinth Mushrooms, do so now. #Use your hearthstone. If necessary, take time to vendor and train class abilities. #Turn in Quest:Iverron's Antidote and accept Quest:Iverron's Antidote (2). NOTE: You have a time limit for this quest, but it shouldn't be an issue if you don't log out. #Go to Gilshalan Windwalker at the ramp and turn in Quest:Webwood Venom. Pick up the follow-up Quest:Webwood Egg. #Head north again towards Iverron]. Turn in Quest:Iverron's Antidote (2) once you get there. #If you haven't, finish killing Thistle Boars and Mangy Nightsabers (you should have 7 of each). They are South and East of the spiders. #Enter the cave to the north. Kill any spiders that you need to. #To get to the rear of the Webvenom Cave where you'll find the Webwood Egg, take the middle path at the first split. Continue straight again and then follow the path up and around to the right. Walk out of the room and inward towards the trunk to the right. You want to fall down and try to hit the roof on your way down to avoid taking too much fall damage. This time, walk down the ramp till you are on the south side of the Tree, then move toward the trunk and fall down. Category:Guides Category:Night elves Category:Walkthroughs